


A New Start

by TruceForest



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Blood, Character Death, City Lights, Creepy, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Killing, Knives, Murder, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, Stars, Violence, Weapons, car, drive, new start, non romantic, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Johnny has a plan that involves Himself, Todd, and a car.





	

     Tonight was the night. It was the night that Johnny would finally terminate Squee's parents. He had not touched the small boy's parents before now because he knew how much it would effect the Squee, but he came up with a plan. Johnny's plan was really quite simple, only two parts. His plan is that he is going to kill Squee's parents, quickly, he wanted to go as soon as possible. The next part to Johnny's plan was to take Squee and Shmee and drive far into the country. He developed this plan because he knew how much better of a parental figure he was than Squee's parents (despite his homicidal tendencies). Johnny was now in his car waiting for Todd's dad to go to bed.

     After he had seen the finally light go off in the house he made his way to the house. He slyly made his way in and went straight to Squee's room and turned the light switch on. "Nny, why are you here?" Squee asked curiously rubbing his eyes. "There is no time for questions right now, get in the car parked outside your house, I'll explain later," Johnny explained. While Squee quickly hurried to the car quickly putting on his shoes, of course taking Shmee with him Johnny went down the hall to Squee's parents room. Johnny had took two knives and slowly moved through the doorway. Johnny got closer until he had hit the bed, he slowly dragged the knives down Squee's parents back to get the dirty work faster, the thick red blood leaving their lifeless bodies. He heard the screams of the adults like it was sweet music to his twisted ears.

     Once Johnny knew that the awful people were dead he started running down the hall making his way to his car where he knew the boy would be waiting for him, probably very confused. Nny opened the door to his slick black car and slid into the drivers seat expecting to see Squee in the seat next to him, instead he saw nothing and started to panic. That was until he looked back and saw a fearful eyed Squee sitting in the backseat, buckled up with Shmee buckled up in the seat next to him."So, can you please tell me what we are doing," Squee said. "Leaving to a far away city, where we can start fresh," Johnny said while putting the starting up the car and putting it in drive, speeding off into the night, only the city lights and the stars illuminating the night. "Thank you... I think," Squee said giving a small smile, the fear finally leaving the young boys face.    

    After a couple hours in the smallish car Johnny decided that it would probably be best to spend the night in a hotel and get some food. Nny took a turn into the crappy motel 6 that was nearest hotel by. Once Johnny parked the car he turned around to face Squee "Okay I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a room," Johnny told Todd. "Alright," Squee replied. When Johnny came back he gave Squee the key to the room and told him to go inside while he went to go get them some food. Squee made his way to room number 7 while Nny drove off. When Johnny made his way back to the room with the greasy fast food bag he knocked on the door waiting for Squee to open the door considering he didn't have another key. Squee open the door quickly after Johnny knocked once, it looked kind of funny seeing a tiny boy open the door for him.

    "Hungry," Nny said giving a small smirk and holding up the brown paper bag. Squee and Nny sat Indian style across from each other on the bed eating the shitty greasy fast food that Johnny had picked up for them. Squee glanced over at the clock "it's 11:11 make a wish," Sqee said still smiling from the last demented funny joke that Nny had just made. "I don't need to make a wish, I've got everything right here.


End file.
